User talk:AnchorBeardJones
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Warrior page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bazabaza (Talk) 18:26, 9 November 2012 Hey, sorry for a late reply. First, welcome to the wiki :) I've seen your edits, thanks for adding those pages. As for categories, they work the other way around. Its somewhat counterintuitive, but first you have to create the page that you want to categorize, and then you write down to which category it belongs (either by writing it at the bottom of the page, or publish it first and then use the "add category" button that appears at the bottom after you publish). So for example, if you want to add the page "gambler's machete" to the category "rogue", you first create the page for "gambler's machete", and then publish it and click "add category" and write "rogue". Then it will automatically appear on the "rogue" category page (It should also be put in the "weapons category). Note that it's not necessary for the category page to exist before you add a page to it, if it doesnt, adding a page like I described will create a red link that you can then click and create the category page. About UGPs: at first I wanted to include them on all item pages (in fact there may still be a few old pages around that have them), but in the "old days", every upgradable piece of gear was worth exactly the same amount of UGPs (at the same level of course), so I figured it would be better to make a separate page just for that (a table that would list all the levels with the amounts of UGP they're worth), but unfortunately I never got around to it. Anyway, this changed somewhere around the Mechanical Menace event, and now different items are worth different amounts of UGP, so adding an UGP column sounds like a good idea. Unless there is a certain "pattern", or should I say, a limited number of "upgrade patterns", that is, for example a "pattern" would be if all items that are worth 80ugp at lvl0, will also be worth 85upg at lvl1, 90ugp at lvl2, 160ugp at lvl25 (I made up the numbers, but you get the idea). Another pattern would be that if all items that are worth 120ugp at lvl0, will also be worth 130ugp at lvl1, and so on till 200 at lvl25. If there are such "patterns" (or whatever you call em, there's probably a better word for it), then perhaps it would be easier to create pages for them, and then on the item page, just link to the pattern that the item follows (or embed the pattern directly on the item page via templates). Otherwise, adding an UGP column is a better way of doing it. Also, in your note you wrote "Up drade Points", considering its shortened to UGP its probably "Up grade Points" :) In which case I think its actually spelled "Upgrade Points", if you could fix it in the future :) I havent seen the page where you ask for the gear ranks to be discontinued from the category, but I've looked at the Solar Touch page, and that seems like a good idea too. The way it is now again goes back to the "old days", when everything you got from events and such, was Rank 2, and the name of the gear was just "Plant staff" and so on. Then they made it so that you could get different Rank gear, and they named the gear "Vampiric staff R2" and "Vampiric staff R3" and such, so that the Rank of the gear was actually in the name of the gear, which is why its now in the name of the gear page on the wiki too :) The categories section expands as neccessary, so no need to worry about how much info is there, but your suggestion seems like more practical in terms of creating the pages and also lists all the Ranks of the gear on one page which is more practical for the user to see. I am encouraging people to add gear even if it isnt their class (I've added some of them as well, but the problem is that we usually get far less of other-class gear than for our own class, and we also cannot see all the details of the other-class gear, for example the damage on weapons for other classes, so most likely people wont add too many of other-class gear), but I disagree on the value/usefullness thing. Of course I am not stopping, not even discouraging anyone to add any and all pieces of gear they find, but I think there is not much point in doing so, because, realistically, nobody will ever use non-upgradable gear. Even R1 gear is not used often because R2 gear is not too hard to come by, but some special pieces are used so R1 is fine, but I dont think there is any need to encourage people to add non-upgradable or otherwise crappy gear, because nobody will care or come looking for it on the wiki - in case of non-upgradable gear, when you get it, you already have all the info there is, right there on the card, there is nothing more that you could find out about it on the wiki, so why even add it? I think its mostly a waste of effort, that could be better spent on adding good, ranked gear :) PS: Its not a big problem, and I know typos can happen even if you're very careful, but we should still all try to make as few of them as possible, and also pay attention to proper capitalization and punctuation and so on (at least on the "published" pages) :) Bazabaza (talk) 06:06, November 26, 2012 (UTC)